1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displaying overlapping characters which can be used as indicators in hand held electronic devices and other electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Waveguides have been used with multiple light sources of different wavelengths. Color filters of the appropriate pattern are placed in front of the waveguide. Selection of the wavelength of the light source determines which graphics are presented to the user. The disadvantage of this approach is that different graphics must have different colors and therefore limits design freedom. For example, for some products, it is desirable to have different graphics that are both white or of the same color. This cannot be achieved with conventional color filter based methods.
Furthermore, in the past, multiple waveguide layers have been used with each layer capable of providing different graphical information. The challenge with this approach is that is thicker and in the case of overlapping graphics can have problems or difficulties in providing a clear, distinct image for graphics from the lower layers.
Over the years various hand held electronic devices and other electronic devices, have been developed or suggested, such as hand held communication devices, including radiotelephones, cellular (cell) phones, mobile phones, smart phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless devices, two way pagers, touch screen mobile devices, cameras, video cam corders, computer, microprocessors, and other central processing units. These conventional hand held electronic devices and other electronic devices have met with various degrees of success.
Many conventional electronic devices have small displays which are difficult to read as well as difficult to input information or data via a touch screen. Some newer hand held electronic devices have a large display with a touch screen having a touch sensitive input surface.
It is desirable to have overlapping characters or images which can be used as indicators in electronic devices for better viewing and use of the electronic device.
It is also desirable to provide an improved method and electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.